


Shiny Sentinels

by tinocean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a cute ending, And annoyingly cocky, Anyway these two totally have a crush on each other, Fluff, Gabe is so sassy, He likes embarrassing Sam, M/M, Oh and Gabe notices Sammy's boner, Some cute kissing, Two besties bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinocean/pseuds/tinocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe work for an investigation agency and this is what happens when they're in an... awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Sentinels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in this story.
> 
> Comment your opinions, please! This is my first fic and I'm like super scared and intimidated. I'll take all feedback seriously and I'll try to fix my writing based on what you guys say. Thanks for reading :)

Sam was adding the last few items to his pack when he heard Gabriel call from outside the tent. "Come on, Sam! The sun's up and there's no time to dawdle. We've got a job to do."

"I am not _dawdling_ Gabe, I'll be out in a minute geez," grumbled Sam sleepily. He shoved the water bottles into the pack, zipped it up and pushed aside the tent flap, stepping out into the warm morning sun. Gabriel was waiting outside bouncing on the balls of his feet, perky as usual. 

Sam heaved a sigh. 

He and Gabe have been best friends for six months; ever since the agency assigned Gabriel as Sam's partner. Sam's old partner, David, took a higher-ranking job and left Sam partner-less for three months, until he was introduced to Gabe. Sam remembers that day with particular clarity because he had never before seen eyes much like Gabriel's. He was sitting at his desk in the afternoon going through some documents when his supervisor, Val, called him to her office. He set the phone down, wondering what it was she wanted. About three quarters of the way to her office, he remembered that he was meeting his new partner that day. He cursed his bad memory and braced himself for the meeting as he pushed open the wooden door.

Val was standing up behind her desk casually chatting with a man whose back was to Sam. The man was wearing suit pants with a simple gray button up shirt.  Sam cleared his throat and smiled as Val said, "Sam! There you are. I'd like you to meet your new partner Gabriel." As she said it, Gabe turned around with a wide, welcoming smile on his face. 

"Hey there, I'm Gabriel. But please just call me Gabe," he said with his voice all friendliness. 

"Nice to meet you, Gabe, I'm Sam." He stepped forward to shake Gabe's hand and met his eyes. 

His eyes. They were _so_ green. And deep. They had the faintest of sparkles around the pupils that looked almost silver. Even more fascinating to Sam was the gold specks the color of sun rays that were mixed in with the dark and hazy green of his eyes. Sam _couldn't_ peel his eyes off the other man's. He greeted Gabe, shook his hand, made small talk, and still he was too awed by the simple brilliance of Gabe's eyes to think about anything else. 

That was six months ago. Now, the two best friends whose friendship took off like a rocket after they realized that their personalities just _fit_ , were standing outside of their tent ready to get their work started. Everyone at the agency always said that these two were exemplary partners and not for no reason. As Sam was taking a few steps away from the tent, Gabe said, "Wait."

Sam stopped walking and turned around. "Weren't you just talking about _not_ dawdling, Gabe?"

"Don't sound so grumpy, Sam, you forgot our instructions." 

"No I didn't. They're in the pack. Now let's get out of here, I need to shake off the sleepiness," said Sam. He took a few more steps before Gabe called out again.

"Sam! You forgot the instructions."

"Dammit, Gabe! Look-" Sam, annoyed by the delay, took the pack off his shoulder and opened it. He rifled through the items in the backpack, wanting to whip out the tablet that contained the instructions and prove to Gabe he was right. After about thirty seconds of searching he slowly let his pack rest on the floor, got up, and walked past Gabe, who was grinning. Sam could see Gabe's cocky smile without even looking at him and rolled his eyes as he passed through the tent flaps.

It was things like that which made them such a great team, admired by others in their agency. Sam's bad memory was made up for by Gabe's excellent memory. That was reinforced by the fact that Gabe already knew about Sam's habits and tendencies. He _knew_ that Sam would forget the instructions because they were in the back of the tent, He also knew that Sam tended not to pay attention to the backs of places for some odd reason. It was a little quirk he found endearing. In their little duo, Sam was the serious, nervous, kind, and forgetful one. Gabe was the lively, outgoing, charming, and cocky one. A perfect friendship.

Sam stepped out of the tent with the tablet, trying to avoid looking at the stuck up smile he knew would be on Gabe's face. Gabe clapped him on the shoulder, laughed, and said "Come on, buddy. Let's get started." Slightly cheered up, Sam let Gabe lead the way. 

The two were looking for evidence needed to condemn the heads of a company who allegedly committed crimes against local wildlife. The heads of the company have been accused of capturing animals and utilizing them for their own cruel purposes. The case had pretty much all of the evidence it needed, including witnesses and the email records between two of the company's heads. All Sam and Gabe needed was visual proof of attempts made by the company to capture wildlife. According to the agency's sources, the company used specific rope for their purposes that was expertly concealed. If Sam and Gabe found evidence of this rope, they could go back to their campsite and leave the forest the following day.

 

Sam and Gabe walked in silence for hours, occasionally looking at the map and instructions on the tablet, taking snack breaks, and taking turns holding the pack. After about two in the afternoon, the partners sat down for lunch. Gabe opened the pack and pulled out two pre-made sandwiches, and two water bottles. 

"Here you go, Sammy. Veggie for you as usual," he said, laughing as he handed Sam a sandwich. 

"Your sandwich is veggie too, Gabe, don't be a dick," said Sam. "And don't call me Sammy."

Gabe smirked and bit into his sandwich. "So how long until we find this rope?" he asked with a full mouth.

"Relax, it's only two in the afternoon. We're supposed to give it until eight."

"Yeah, Sammy, but you know how impatient I get." Sam couldn't help chuckling because no matter how many times he asked Gabe not to call him Sammy, it never made a difference. Gabe gave him a sideways smile before standing up and continuing his walk.

"Wait up Gabe I haven't even finished eating!" yelled Sam.

"It's not my fault you eat so slowly!" Gabe shouted back.

"I don't eat slowly! It's you who swallows an entire sandwich without even _chewing_!"

"Sure, whatever you say, buddy," said Gabe. Sam huffed but didn't say anything. With that, the two continued their investigation.

 

Ten minutes before five, the boys stood under the shade of a tree to grab a drink of water. 

"We'd better find this today. I don't feel like spending another day out here," sighed Gabe.

"We will, don't worry," Sam reassured him.

They put the bottles in the pack and continued on until they came to a clearing. They argued about continuing straight ahead or turning left for a few minutes but ultimately decided to go straight ahead, against Gabe's better judgment. 

"Don't grumble Gabe, it's best that we don't stop going straight," said Sam.

Side by side, the boys trekked through twigs and branches that scratched at their faces. They walked forward for five more minutes when, suddenly, they were both being yanked up into the air. Confusion hit the unknowing duo and the pack flew from Sam's shoulder as he grabbed on to Gabe's forearm, trying to make sense of the situation. 

As the movement lessened, they realized they were tangled up in a net, six feet off the ground. The net was expertly hidden so they had no way of knowing it was there until they walked right onto it. Sam was on his back, at the bottom of the net, groaning and dizzy and Gabe was awkwardly splayed out on top of him, their chests against each other. It was a tight fit with Gabe hardly able to move and Sam unable to move at all. Upon closer inspection of the net, they realized it was made up of the very rope they were looking for.

"Brilliant, we get ourselves caught in our own damn evidence!" complained Gabe. "How the hell are we getting out of this one?" Frustrated, he made a few kicking motions that served only to hit Sam's ankle.

"Ow! Watch it," cried Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm just- how did we not see this fucking net?!" Gabe said half amused and half angry at his own incompetence.

"I don't know but my back is cramping and we need to get down soon or we'll be stuck up here forever."

"Don't be silly, the agency will come looking for us," Gabe assured him.

"Yeah Gabe, but do you want to be stuck up here until they do?"

"We could've used a knife to cut our way down if you hadn't tossed the damn pack off your shoulder, Sam."

"I didn't _toss_ it you jerk," said Sam defensively. "I was being snatched up into the air, you can't expect me to keep a backpack on my shoulder!"

"You're right, let's just... Let's just try to think of a way down from here."

The next ten minutes passed with the boys alternatively bickering and contemplating ways in which they could escape. They were in uncomfortable positions; Sam being weighed down by Gabe's entire body and Gabe's limbs spread every which way. Both boys were facing opposite directions because the only other option available to them was them facing each other, and it was way too tight a fit for that.

Finding no way down, they fell into an exhausted silence. The minutes dragged by. Gabe's arm was cramping and Sam felt a little dizzy because of the slight swaying of the net every now and then. As more and more time passed, the situation grew awkward.

Having lapsed into silence, Sam was left to his own thoughts which were wandering. He suddenly became hyper-aware of Gabe's chest pressed firmly against his. He willed himself to think of something else but he had no such luck. He shut his eyes, hating himself for thinking about the press of Gabe's chest. Gabe... with his eyes that made him look almost... like an _angel._

Ever since he met Gabe in Val's office, he had only  thought of his eyes occasionally, but always he felt guilty for thinking about the attractiveness of his work partner so he shoved those thoughts aside. After several instances of Sam cutting off his thoughts when they got dangerously close to thinking of Gabe in an inappropriate way, he got the hang of it. He even warmed up to Gabe's personality and they became best friends. 

But now, _now_ Gabe was laying on top of him and he could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. Sam tried to shut the thoughts out but his brain wasn't playing fair. Soon, he felt himself grow hard and he bit down on his lip, silently cursing himself. 

His brain was in a frenzy then. _Oh, please please please stop, he'll feel it and get disgusted! I'm supposed to be his best friend and I'm getting a boner as he lays on top of me?!_  Sam chewed on his lip as dirty and unwanted thoughts crept into his head. He thought about grinding against Gabe and running his fingers through his hair. He thought about Gabe, who was much shorter than him, putting his hands on Sam's waist and standing on his toes to kiss him deeply. He squeezed his eyes shut but that seemingly helped little because his arousal was growing every second. He agonized for a few more moments before Gabe broke the silence.

"Sammy?" he said. 

 _Craaaaaaaaaaap. S_ am knew what was coming next. He felt so embarrassed he was hardly able to reply. "L-look, Gabe, I'm pinned unde-"

Gabe cut him off with a low chuckle. "Do you want me to take care of that?"

It took Sam a second to comprehend the meaning of that question. "Gabe..." he said softly, trailing off.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. Too forward, right?" 

"No. I mean... Too forward? I-I'm the one who's hard." Sam blushed, thankful Gabe couldn't see his face.

"You're blushing aren't you?" 

"How-"

"I know you, Sammy, remember?" Gabe laughed. They fell into silence again, now both aware of Sam's hard-on. Sam was still squeezing his eyes shut, embarrassed, when he felt Gabe shift his head towards him. He tried to fight the urge to face Gabe but he couldn't. Gabe was his best friend and if he didn't face him now, he'd never be able to. 

He turned his head so they were both facing each other - Sam still beneath Gabe - and his eyes fell upon Gabe's. They were glowing beautifully. Gabe's round face looked so soft that Sam knew he would've reached up to stroke it if he were able to move his hands freely. He blushed at the thought and Gabe grinned broadly at the pink in Sam's cheeks. Gabe's hands weren't pinned down, luckily, so without a word, he cupped Sam's face with one hand, thumb stroking his cheekbone, and kissed him.

Sam was surprised at first, thinking that Gabe turned his face so they could _talk_ , not so they could kiss. Nonetheless, Sam clumsily returned the kiss, not able to move much of his head. Even so, their lips were crashing against each other, tongues pushing through teeth, and gasps for air occasionally breaking the kiss. Sam felt Gabe's wet tongue inside of his mouth and greedily pressed his lips to Gabe's, breathing him in and relishing the feeling of Gabe's palm on his cheek. The kiss was intense and sweet and, above all, long overdue. Gabe gently pushed his lips against Sam's one last time and opened his eyes, fingers lingering on the younger man's cheek. He smiled at a flustered Sammy, his eyes twinkling with pleasure and a hint of wickedness. 

They lay facing each other in silence, Sam's face reddened by a seemingly permanent blush. It seemed to Sam as if Gabe were looking into his eyes with a tenderness he'd never seen before. Their faces were still close, breath mingling, when-

"HOLY FUCK, SAMMY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WITH THE GOOD MEMORY!" Sam flinched at the sudden shouting. It was jarring after the silence that followed their kiss. 

Sam blinked. "Gabe, what in the _hell_ are you going on about?"

"What with all the confusion of being swept up into the sky and being barely able to refrain from kissing you while you laid beneath me, I totally forgot abo-"

"Refrain from kissing me? So you were thinking about it from the start?" asked Sam, surprised, but pleased to know the feeling was mutual from the beginning.

"Well, yeah, and then you went and got a hard-on like, _geez,_ even I was able to control my-" 

"Stop talking about my hard-on!" Sam interrupted, cheeks growing impossibly redder. 

" Well, your... _predicament_ made me forget about the blade in your right boot!"

Sam was exasperated and slightly upset that Gabe interrupted their sweet staring contest to make a joke. "Gabe I don't have a blade in my right boot, what in the fuc-" 

Gabe cut him off, reaching towards Sam's feet with his free hand. It was a tough feat because of the narrow space but Gabe was a former dancer (something no one, not even Sam, knew about) so flexibility was a talent of his. 

"Stop being a jack ass, Gabe, I think I'd know if there was a _blade_ in my-"

"Aha!" Gabe managed to pull the blade free and turned to face Sam with a narcissistic smile. Sam rolled his eyes, silently cursing his memory for the millionth time.

Gabe wasted no time flipping the blade open and cutting at the side of the net. Within minutes, he cut a large enough hole for Sam to push his legs out of. Stiff from the position he was in, Sam awkwardly put one leg out of the hole, the other quickly following. He jumped to the ground easily, thanks to his height. The net was six feet off the ground so Sam's head passed the bottom of it, something Gabe found amusing. Sam helped him climb down, one hand laced through Gabe's, the other on his waist. He pulled him to the ground but didn't take his hand off the shorter man's waist as he looked down into his face. It was Gabe's turn to blush. Sam laughed and said, "Come on, let's take this evidence with us and head back to camp."

The walk back to the campsite was short and quiet, each man lost in his own thoughts. By the time they reached their tent, the sky was purple and the first few stars were staring down at them like shiny sentinels. Gabe was sitting on a log taking sandwiches out of their packs as Sam put the net away inside the tent. When Sam emerged, he sat down across from Gabe and silently took the sandwich he offered. The end of the meal found them laying side by side on the soft earth, looking up at the sky.  

"Sam-"

"Gabe-"

"Go ahead-"

"No, you please," Sam said blushing. 

Gabe laughed and turned to face Sam. "Look, I know we kissed and we're practically _married_ now-"

Sam began groaning. "Gabe I swear to God I will _never_ kiss you again if you embarrass me." 

"Am I embarrassing you, Sammy?" he asked with a smirk. "Who says I want to kiss you again, anyway?" Gabe saw the nervous blush on Sam's face and instantly felt bad for his joke. "Hey hey, I'm sorry buddy, I was only joking," he reassured him. Seeing Sam still blushing, Gabe turned over on his side and let his arm cross the small space in between them to rest on Sam's hip. 

"I _know_ you were joking, asshole," said Sam, turning on his side too.

"Hey now, I don't think I like your tone," growled Gabe.

"Oh yeah? Can I tell you how much I _don't_ care?"

"I'm hurt, Sammy. All I've ever been is good to you," Gabe said innocently, giving Sam his most heart wrenching look.

"Ugh, how will I ever win with you?" 

"You won't," Gabe said grinning devilishly and pulling Sam's face to his. When their lips were inches apart, Gabe paused. He reached up to put his fingers through Sam's long, soft hair and watched the taller man's eyes flutter as he did so. "I've always wanted to do that," he whispered. He leaned in after a few moments and kissed Sam as gently as he could. His lips brushed lightly over Sam's, but passionately all the same. 

Sam closed his eyes and moaned softly as Gabe's fist closed around his hair. Gabe's warm tongue worked its way into his mouth, brushing over his teeth and wrestling his own tongue. Just as their kiss got deeper and Sam felt he could lose himself in Gabe's mouth forever, Gabe pulled away. Sam cracked his eyes open, upset at the loss.

"C'mon Sammy, let's get some sleep," Gabe said in a deep, low voice as he brushed Sam's hair behind his ear. He stood up and offered a hand to Sam who seemed dazed. Gabe thought that was cute and smiled inwardly as they made their way towards the tent, hand-in-hand.

Without a word the two walked over to the same sleeping bag. Sam was feeling increasingly tired at that point so with Gabe's support, he took off his shoes and got comfortably into the bag. Gabe followed moments later. Together they lay there spooning, Sam's backside tucked into Gabe's crotch and Gabe's arm pressed protectively onto Sam's stomach. Within minutes, Sam was asleep. Gabe lay in the dark for a while, listening to Sam's even breathing and feeling the ghost of his lips on his own. He smiled and tucked his head into the crook of Sam's neck, sleeping.


End file.
